<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night by hermitknut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186175">Late Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut'>hermitknut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, jack is always disappearing but ianto's handling it, just a wistful little sketch I wrote years ago and recently fished out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is used to Jack disappearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark in the Hub at night. Ianto stifled a yawn as he moved around Jack’s office, tidying folders, straightening piles of paper and trying not to notice the time.</p>
<p>Half-past three.</p>
<p>Jack had been gone just over an hour.</p>
<p>But that was fine.</p>
<p>He could look after himself.</p>
<p>Ianto wasn’t worried about him.</p>
<p>There was a circular, sticky mark on Jack’s desk – possibly coffee, though Ianto was too distracted to really notice. Not that he was concerned about Jack. After all, this was perfectly normal – throughout their relationship (was it a relationship? Ianto knew what it meant to him, but Jack… Jack shrugged off all questions with a laugh and a joke, so how to know?), whether they were at Ianto’s flat or the Hub, Jack had never stayed through the night.</p>
<p>It had been just under an hour since Ianto had woken up in Jack’s room.</p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>Ianto realised he had been staring at the mark on Jack’s desk without doing anything about it, or even thinking at all. He shook himself and went to get something to wipe it off.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Ianto sunk onto the sofa, exhausted. He had considered calling a taxi and going home, but he was really very tired and perhaps he could just close his eyes for a minute…</p>
<p>The Hub was cool and empty as he turned onto his side and reached blindly for something to pull over himself. Only when he was covered with it did he realise what it was.</p>
<p>Jack’s coat.</p>
<p>Left over the back of the sofa.</p>
<p>Ianto curled up beneath it and, with the collar against his cheek, he breathed in – <em>Jack. </em>Even if he’d been unconscious, he would have recognised that smell. Smiling slightly, Ianto closed his eyes, and slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>